


glimmer

by yourloveisameme



Series: hoggy warty hogwarts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Gen, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, I Tried To Write A Fic With Plot And All I Got Was This Stupid Yule Ball AU, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, One Shot, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: "You want me to go to the ball with you?" Yachi was surprised. "Won't Shouyou mind?""Nah," Kageyama said. "He doesn't care about stuff like that."(Spoiler: he does)





	glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> wow look yet another thing from the depths of my old NaNo drafts.

“I hate the Yule Ball," grumbled Kageyama, sinking onto a chair in the library.

“Why?” asked Yachi, looking up from her homework. 

“Girls keep asking me to go with them,” Kageyama said with a sigh, tossing his bag on the table.

"I mean, you are a Champion. And you're, you know, tall, dark and handsome," said Yachi.

Kageyama shrugged. He didn't understand why girls were attracted to him. "Whatever," he said, opening his schoolbook. He knew he'd have to pick a girl at some point. Just this morning the Head of House had been lecturing him about how he had to find a girl by the end of the week because the champions were supposed to be opening the dance and _don't embarrass our school, Tobio._ But how was he supposed to choose? If you asked Kageyama, the whole formal dance thing was overrated and pointless.

Then he realized something. "Hey," he said, leaning forward, "Yachi, do you have a date for the Ball?"

"I was going to go with Kiyoko but she's going home for Christmas."

"So, would you be willing to go with...me?"

"You want me to go to the ball with you?" Yachi was surprised. "Won't Shouyou mind?"

"Nah," Kageyama said. "He doesn't care about stuff like that."

"Hmm," Yachi said, chewing her lip. It felt weird to be going with Kageyama when he already had a boyfriend, but she couldn't see any harm in it. "O-okay," she said, smiling.

"Okay," said Kageyama with a nod. He went back to his work, staring at the rows of runes that didn't even make sense in his head. He wondered why he'd even thought it was a good idea to take Arithmancy. If it weren't for Yachi, he'd be screwed.

A familiar voice yelled "Kageyama!" from the doorway of the library. "Speak of the devil," Kageyama muttered, getting to his feet. He sighed as a short orange-haired boy with a Gryffindor scarf hurtled right at him, hugging him and then reaching upwards to place a kiss on his cheek, or more accurately his jaw since the kid was a midget. "Ugh, get off me," Kageyama said, flushing. "Do you have to do that every day?"

"Where have you been?" Hinata said, eyes shining. "We're about to go to the village. Come on." He took him by the arm and dragged him out towards the door. "We have a lot of stuff to do. First we should go to Honeydukes and get some candy canes. And then we're gonna buy presents, oh yeah, what do you want for Christmas? Oh and you and me both need new dress robes for the Ball..."

"No, we don't."

"Yes we do. We have to match."

Kageyama rolled his eyes. He might as well go along with Hinata's whims. If he wanted to do a matching-best-friends thing, then so be it. Just as long as it wasn't orange.

+

"I think you look hot in orange." Hinata said, looking his boyfriend up and down in the fitting room mirror. He really did. Though maybe Hinata was biased because his own hair was a similar shade. "Hotter than usual, I mean."

"You're delusional," said Kageyama, staring disgustedly into the mirror.

"Wow, I compliment you and you just insult me," Hinata said. He shoved Kageyama aside so he could see his own reflection next to the other boy's. "See? It looks good, black and orange. Don't you agree, Madame?" He addressed the shop owner.

The woman looked skeptical. "...er, why don't you try some of our other selections?"

They went back out to the shop's main area to look at the different styles of robes that there were, when the bell at the door ran and in walked Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "Oh, are you getting robes too?" said Yamaguchi, looking them up and down. "Hmm, I think you two should stick to black..."

"Really? Okay, but what about this one...?" Hinata pointed at another set of robes. He and Yamaguchi began discussing the different styles and colors while Kageyama stood there looking at the price tags and trying to calculate if he had enough money.

"Aww a matching couple, how cute." Tsukishima said.

"We're not a couple," Kageyama responded, scowling. He glanced over at Hinata, who was yammering away with Yamaguchi and hadn't noticed the comment.

"You're a bad liar. I had to leave the dorm yesterday." He made a disgusted face. "Haven't you two ever heard of a Silencing Charm?"

"It's not my fault you were listening."

"I wasn't listening, you were being loud. Apparently Shrimpy is loud _all the time_. How annoying." Tsukishima smirked.

"Shut up," Kageyama snapped. Only he was allowed to call Hinata annoying. Tsukishima kept on smirking, and despite feeling an urge to punch his fellow Ravenclaw. Kageyama decided to ignore him.

Eventually Hinata decided on black robes with gold accents--simple, but nice. When they got to the register, Kageyama had his wallet out and had handed over the coins before Hinata could even blink. "Hey, what the hell--?" he started.

"Eleven Galleons each?" Kageyama grumbled, looking at the receipt. "What a ripoff."

"I didn't ask you to pay."

Kageyama gave him a look. They both knew Kageyama was rolling in the fortune of a long history of purebloods, whereas Hinata was broke. Hinata flushed. He made his mind up to pay at the next shop they went to--if he could beat Kageyama to it, that is. "Come on, let's go," Hinata said, taking his hand.

They left the shop and continued walking on their way. The cold air stung Kageyama's face, and his left fingers were going numb. He felt like stuffing his hand in his pocket but he also didn't want to let go of the other boy's hand. "It's freezing, I want a butterbeer," he declared and the two of them headed to The Three Broomsticks for a warm drink or two.

As soon as they entered the pub, Kageyama regretted this decision. A small crowd of girls was clustered around a table where a reporter was sitting, chatting with a good-looking guy in Beauxbatons robes.

"Ugh," Kageyama spun around as quickly as possible, pushing Hinata towards the door.

"What?"

"It's my cousin." He tried to leave but then the boy looked right accross the pub and spotted the duo.

"Tobio!" Oikawa called in a singsong voice. "Why don't you and your little friend join us?" Kageyama gritted his teeth; he had no interest in being interrogated while Oikawa Tooru sat next to him and made handsome faces at the camera. Knowing Oikawa, there was no way he had an innocent motive. He probably wanted to make himself look better in comparison, or something. As the Beauxbatons champion, he was Kageyama's direct rival, next to Ushijima from Durmstrang.

"We're leaving," Kageyama growled.

"Stop pushing me--!" Hinata couldn’t see what was wrong with talking to reporters. He knew Kageyama was antisocial, but it's not like talking to reporters took that much effort. A thought struck Hinata like a lightening bolt. It wasn't because of _him,_ was it? "But what about your butterbeer?"

"We can get some at Honeydukes," said Kageyama, shoving the smaller boy out into the cold.

They walked down the street in silence. Kageyama was annoyed. All he'd wanted to do was have a drink in peace with his best friend and he couldn't even do that. As they walked, he noticed Hinata was being oddly silent. Kageyama nudged him. "Why are you so quiet?"

Hinata shook his head. "It's nothing," he said, taking his hand and putting on a smile.

+

Kageyama was sitting in the courtyard leaning against the pillar, sipping a box of milk, when someone say down next to him. He turned his head to glare at Oikawa. "Ah, Tobio," Oikawa said in that honeyed voice of his. "How are you?"

Kageyama made a noncommittal grunt in return.

"Rude as always," Oikawa said, stretching out his legs. "So tell me, Tobio, are you ready for the Yule Ball?"

"I guess."

"I bet neither you nor Shrimpy can dance."

Kageyama scowled. "What does Hinata have to do with anything?"

“For the dance," Oikawa looked at him like he was a few Knuts short of a Sickle. " You have to have a dancing partner...oh....whats this? Things not going so well for the lovebirds? Shrimpy finally get sick of your stupid face?"

"You're supposed to go with a girl." Kageyama looked confused.

"Well, there's no rule against gay couples. I'm taking _my_ boyfriend," Oikawa said, getting up. "And unlike you, Iwaizumi and I can actually dance."

"Tooru, I don't care." Oikawa bristled. It was so hard to rile his cousin up, sometimes he could be so indifferent to things normal people would care about. "We'll see who's the better couple on Saturday," he declared, leaving with a flourish of his pastel-blue robes. Kageyama shrugged and went back to sipping his milk.

+

"I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, it's just a dance," said Kenma, reaching accross the Ravenclaw table to get an apple.

"That's what I said," Kageyama agreed.

"Well...yeah...but it's fun." Hinata said.

"You've never even been to a ball before," Kageyama pointed out.

"I heard there's going to be a band, what was it called again? Oh, and there's going to be..."

Kenma and Kageyama shared a look. Hinata had been talking about this event non stop all week. Honestly, Kageyama would be glad when the damn ball was over. Hinata didn't even seem worried about the whole finding a partner thing. That was the thing about Hinata, he could probably show up to the ball, and spontaneously make seven new friends. That reminded him: Kageyama had to go and find Yachi, they had to practice for the Ball with the Head of House. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hinata said. Kageyama didn't hear him, he was too busy dreading the next half hour. Hinata watched him go, feeling an odd squirm inside.

+

"You know what's weird?" Hinata said later as he and Yachi were crushing up Belladonna leaves during Potions class. "Kageyama and me haven't rehearsed for the Ball at all."

"What?" Yachi stopped crushing her leaves, eyes widening.

"You know, dancing. I heard Ushijima say something about it to his date, I think?"

Yachi's hand tightened around her pestle.

"I mean we could just wing it..."

Yachi was turning pale. "S-shouyou..."

Hinata glanced at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry!" she cried.

He frowned. "What for?"

"He's--he's been practicing with _me_ ," Yachi said shakily. "Tobio asked me to the ball, and I said yes."

Hinata dropped his knife in the cauldron. He felt a cold shiver go through his body. No. He couldn't have. Why would he do such a thing?

"I'm sorry," Yachi repeated, biting her lip. "..h-h-he said you didn't mind."

"Why would he say that?" His stomach was curdling.

"I don't know!"

Hinata sat down on the cold stone floor. "It's not your fault," Hinata said, staring down at his hands. All of a sudden the cauldron began to boil over, the greenish-yellow potion bubbling over the top and overflowing down the sides of the cauldron. He got to his feet, immediately turning off the fire.

"Shit shit shit!" He cleaned up the mess in silence, a gloomy feeling settled on his shoulders.

+

Kageyama knew something was up the second he saw Hinata across the Great Hall. He had that look in his eyes, burning like Fiendfyre as he marched right up to him.

"You're an asshole," he said, slamming his hands on the table, causing the dishes to jostle and Kageyama's pumpkin juice to slosh out of the cup.

"What's your problem?" Kageyama growled.

"You're not going to the ball with me."

"Of course not," Kageyama said. "The Head of House said I had to get a girl."

"You could've told me," Hinata's hands curled into fists. "Why did I have to hear about it from Yachi, huh?"

"You never said you wanted to go with me, stupid." Kageyama said, getting up.

"You're the stupid one. What did you think we were getting matching robes for?"

"Yachi's the only girl I know! What's the big deal?"

Hinata shook his head. "I don't care if you're going with _Yachi_ ," he said. "The point is you should've _told_ me."

"Why?"

Hinata huffed. "Because that's what you do when you're dating someone, Kageyama, you tell them when you're going to a dance with someone else!"

"But you're--" Kageyama paused, frowning. "Wait...dating?"

Hinata froze, lowering his fists and staring at him. "Yeah," he said quietly. "...we're...?" They stared at each other. Kageyama stared at him, his head muddled. Dating? He thought they were? But when? How?

"So that's how it is," Hinata said, backing away with hurt in his eyes. Hinata's anger seemed to have fallen away, replaced by sadness. He understood now. The reluctance to call him his boyfriend. Not wanting to be seen with him in public. Of course. Kageyama was a king--rich, pureblood and attractive, one of the most famous people in the school. He wouldn't be with a mere peasant.

Taking a shaky breath and swallowing the lump in his throat, Hinata turned around and ran as fast as he could towards the door before Kageyama had a chance to say anything else.

+

“Tobio" said Yachi.,"I think we’re early.”

Kageyama looked around. There were only a few people milling about the foyer in front of the Great Hall in formal clothes, waiting for the doors to open and the ball to begin. “Yeah,” he looked at his watch. “The doors don’t open till 8 o clock." Yachi and Kageyama stood near the wall, watched people arrive. It was strange seeing everyone clad in all sorts of colors instead of their usual black robes, with shiny jewelry and neat hair and skin smoothed by makeup or magic. 

This was taking so long, Yachi's feet were beginning to ache. Yachi sat down on the steps of the entrance hall and took off her silver pumps, covering her bare feet with her robes. “Why do girls wear those?” Kageyama wondered aloud.

“Because they’re pretty.”

“They look painful."

“Yeah, but if I didn’t have heels these robes would be dragging on the floor. Besides I like feeling tall,” Yachi said.

“But...if high heels are so great why don’t guys wear them?”

Yachi smiled. “Tobio, you’re like 180 cm, you don’t need heels.”

"But some guys would," he said without thinking, an image of Hinata wearing heels popping into his mind. He smirked, and then remembered-- _Hinata_. 

Yachi must have had the same thought, because her smile froze just for a second. Then she gave a small laugh, filling in the silence that fell between them. “Yeah, Hinata would need high heels, wouldn't he?" She said lightheartedly.

Kageyama managed a smile back. He was glad for her presence; she was a good friend. He looked at her for real for the first time this evening. She was dressed in peach dress robes, made out of something floaty and lustrous, with a shimmery band around her waist and a crystal star pendant that matched the one in her hair. Yachi smiled up at him, an expression that made him suddenly understand what Yamaguchi meant when he called her cute.

But where the hell was Hinata? Kageyama kept his eye on the crowd, glancing around he room. He searched for a head of orange hair and could not find that one person. He called out to Hinata's Housemates, Shibayama and Inouka, as they walked by hand in hand. "Where's Hinata?" They looked at each other and shrugged.

Kageyama asked the same question to Hinata's Quidditch captain, only to get another shrug. "Shouldn't he be with you?" Daichi said.

"No!" Kageyama said.

Daichi gave him a funny look before going off to join his boyfriend, Sugawara.

At 7:45 pm, a gaggle of girls appeared, their heads turned in one direction and Kageyama knew instantly who they were looking at. Yachi stood up, getting on her toes to see through the crowd. “He’s gorgeous.” she breathed.

Kageyama tore his gaze away from the crowd. He glanced over to see Oikawa sauntering through the room, all eyes following him. He'd seen Oikawa in formal wear a million billion times. Sleek black-and-white robes, and hair that seemed even more perfect than usual. But something was different about him, tonight. Iwaizumi, dressed in simple white-and-black to complement him, trailed behind Oikawa.

Suddenly Oikawa paused right in the middle of the crowd and Kageyama knew he was about to do something ridiculous. He had awful memories of six-year-old Oikawa throwing impromptu song and dance shows at family reunions, taking advantage of that moment when he knew everyone was fixed on him, wringing out all the validation he could get. _Hey everyone, look at me._ Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi and in one swift and sudden motion, he grabbed him by the waist, pulling him closer. Their lips locked and it was only a few seconds, far shorter than half the straight couples Kageyama saw snogging on a daily basis but the crowd was gaping. Oikawa's fans' faces held looks of mournful distraught.

When he released him, Oikawa still had one arm around Iwaizumi and they were looking at each other like they were the only people in the room. And Kageyama realized what was different about Oikawa tonight. He was shiner, more radiant. Tonight the world was bestowed with the miraculous sight that was Oikawa's real, genuine, elated smile, his teeth dove-white and his eyes full of a warmth Kageyama couldn't remember ever seeing. 

Kageyama looked away, feeling an odd empty sensation inside.

He continued searching the crowd with his eyes. Of course that idiot was late, leave it to him to be late for a stupid event he’d been wanting to go to forever. "Come on, Yachi," Kageyama muttered. "We should stand over there while they’re letting everyone else in.”

“Okay,” she said. "I'm sure Shouyou is just taking a long time to get ready," Yachi added comfortingly.

Kageyama shrugged. A tiny voice inside him asked, _what if he's not coming at all?_ It was Kageyama's fault. They went to stand next to the other Champions and their dates. Ushiwaka was there, standing with a tall pretty girl. Oikawa arrived with Iwaizumi, his fan club now entering the Great Hall.

He caught sight of Kageyama. “Oh, hi, Tobio, who's this? ”

He looked at Yachi, who ducked behind Kageyama. Both Oikawa and Ushijima seemed twice her size, and their dates also relatively tall. “I-I’m Yachi,” she said.

"Nice to meet you," Oikawa said, flashing her a smile. “Wow, Tobio, I'm shocked you managed to get a cute girl to come with you.” Yachi blushed at the compliment.

"If you're trying to flirt with her, you’re wasting your time," Iwaizumi said. "She's going out with Kiyoko, aren't you?" She nodded, blushing harder. 

"I knew that."

"No you didn't, Crappykawa."

Seeing Iwaizumi and Oikawa bantering just reminded him of Hinata. He felt a twist in his stomach. "I have to pee," Kageyama said, heading towards the bathroom.

Oikawa glanced at him through the corner of his eye. He excused himself from the conversation and followed Kageyama. "Okay, what the hell?" he confronted Kageyama, who was not in fact peeing, in the hallway. "Where's Shrimpy? We talked about this."

"It's none of your business."

"Did you actually break up with him?"

“He was never my...we weren’t...”

“Oh please. But you're right, it's none of my business,” he turned around and was about to walk back when Kageyama called out to him.

"Hey, Tooru?"

Oikawa gritted his teeth. "What?"

"What would you do if...if Iwaizumi wanted to go to the ball with you but he never said anything and he just expected you to know and he thought you were _dating_ for some reason--"

"Well," Oikawa sighed. "Why would he assume you were dating? Are there things you do with him that you don't do with anyone else?"

"Umm..." Kageyama thought very hard. "I mean, we hold hands and we always go to Hogsmeade together on weekends and I practice Quidditch with him because he sucks and he sneaks into my dorm in the middle of the night and sometimes we snog and sometimes we do other stuff and he sent me stupid notes every day in the summer and I share my food with him and he steals my jumpers even though he has his own and I bought him chocolate for Valentine's and for his birthday, I sucked his--"

"Oh my god," Oikawa said, burying his face in his hands. "I cannot believe I'm related to you. Of course he thinks you're dating, you dumb piece of shit."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that's the kind of relationship you have with someone who you call your boyfriend."

"But...I'm not...I don't think..."

Oikawa sighed deeply. "Do you _want_ to be his boyfriend?"

Kageyama shrugged. "I don't know how to be someone's boyfriend."

"Sure you do. You just have to stop being an idiot." Oikawa said, walking away. He paused and looked back. "Oh and if I were you, the first thing I would do is make it up to him. Like, right now." 

He left Kageyama standing in the hallway by himself. Kageyama looked at his watch. It was 8:05. He had a few minutes before they would be expected to open the dance.

Maybe it wasn't too late after all.

+

"Pawn to C6," said Hinata. The chess piece moved forward of its own accord, only for Kenma's piece to capture it and drag it off the board. Hinata groaned, slumping over in the armchair.

"Sorry, Shouyou," Kenma said.

"I don't want to play anymore," Hinata said gloomily, looking around the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was empty, save for Hinata and Kenma. There was a small flickering fire in the corner but other than that the room was dark and silent. He thought he could hear, in the distance, the sound of partiers having a good time at the Ball. 

"Shouyou," said Kenma, opening a book. "You can go downstairs, you don't have to keep me company."

"Nah," said Hinata. "I'd rather be here." He itched to go downstairs, to mingle with the people and dance to the music. But he didn't think he could stand to be in the same room as _him_ , it would just make him miserable. All day he'd been upset and furious and hurt all at once, thinking about Kageyama.

Right now Hinata thought he could even hear Kageyama's voice. A muffled voice, yelling something about _stupid fucking thing what the hell is your problem._ Great. Hinata was going crazy now. He sighed. He really needed to distract himself. "Hey, Kenma," Hinata said. "You wanna open some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Jelly Beans--?" They could go through the pack, trying each flavor without looking at the chart.

The door slammed open.

"Stupid door, how the fuck was I supposed to know that answer--" Kageyama muttered as he strode into the room. He was breathless from running, sweat building up on his forehead. His eyes fell on Hinata. "I knew you would be here."

He cleared his throat. "Come with me," he said.

"No." 

"We only have a few minutes, come on." Kageyama said.

"What do you want?" Hinata stared at him, suspicious.

"I want you," he said, and Hinata's heart lurched. The second Kageyama said it, the tips of his ears turned red but he kept going. "I want you to be my partner."

Hinata blushed. "I thought you had to take a _girl_."

Kageyama shook his head. "Oikawa and Iwaizumi are there together. So..." He stepped closer and held out his hand. Kageyama waited, heart pounding in his chest. He waited. And waited. "H-hurry up, dumbass, are you coming or n-not?"

Hinata was staring at his feet, red-faced. "Ask me."

"What?"

"Ask me to the ball. Properly." Hinata lifted his chin, a bold look in his eyes.

"Wha--I...I," Kageyama stammered. "We don't have time for this."

Hinata continued looking at him.

Kageyama scowled. He hated this guy so much. "Fine." He took a deep breath. "Hinatashouyouwillyougototheballwithme?"

"Hmmm, I don't know, what do you think, Ken--?" He turned around to look at Kenma but his armchair was empty.

"Okay, fine, I _guess_ I can come with you," Hinata got up at last, allowing Kageyama to take his hand. He grinned up at the other boy. "We can't let Oikawa take all the spotlight, can we?"

They were halfway to the Hall when Hinata realized something. "I'm not dressed!" He wearing Muggle clothes--ripped jeans and an old T-shirt.

"Who cares?"

"Eleven Galleons, Kageyama!"

Kageyama sighed, pulling out his wand. " _Accio_ robes!" he said, and after a few seconds Hinata's dress robes came zooming through the air as if pulled by an invisible magnet. "Here," Kageyama dragged him into an empty corridor and hurriedly began to strip him.

"Wow," teased Hinata as Kageyama yanked his shirt over his head. "You really can't wait to get me out of my clothes."

Kageyama smacked him. "Ow!" he rubbed his arm, grinning as Kageyama helped him into the robes.

He leaned closer to Hinata, his fingers grazing against his chest as he did the gold buttons up his collar. "Wait till I give you your Christmas present later," he whispered into his ear, smirking. Hinata's eyes widened and he shut his mouth, face turning pink.

Satisfied, Kageyama set the bowtie in place and then grabbed him by the hand, scampering towards the Great Hall.

+

Kageyama hadn't come back from the bathroom yet, and Yachi was starting to get nervous. Oikawa gave her a look of pity. She squirmed under his gaze, looking around. Suddenly she spotted one person she'd definitely not expected to see. Yachi blinked. "Kiyoko?" Kiyoko strode accross the room, wearing a twilight-purple open robe, with a layer of black satin underneath, her hair styled into an elegant updo. Heads turned as she walked, eyes drawn to her graceful allure.

"I thought you were going home for Christmas," Yachi said.

"I was," said Kiyoko, batting her lashes behind her glasses, her soft charcoal-gray eyes lined in kohl. "But then I told my mother about you." Thrilled at the prospect of a maybe daughter-in-law, she'd _ordered_ Kiyoko to go to the Ball.

"Oh," Yachi said, her heart rising with joy. Then she remembered. "But Tobio needs me..."

"Yachi!" called a voice. Kageyama and Hinata ran at her, panting as they came to a stop. Yachi looked at their linked hands. "Oh? So you want Hinata to be your date after all?" Both boys nodded vigorously.

"Sorry--" began Kageyama.

Yachi shook her head, gesturing towards Kiyoko. "I'll be fine, you two have fun," she reached forward and squeezed his hand. He nodded.

"Okay, let's go, let's go," said Headmaster Ukai, ushering the pair to the front of the line. Everyone stared at them in shock, except for Oikawa who had a self-satisfied smirk. Hinata could feel his heart thrashing around, his underarms sweating. This was it. He tightened his grip on Kageyama's hand.

The great wooden doors swung open, and they walked forward into the Great Hall, hundreds of eyes following them. The Hall was dimly lit, a blue aura cast over the room. The walls glimmered, made to look like shining ice. Fairy lights with actual fairies floating around the room. On the ceiling and sides of the room were enchanted ice sculptures and in one corner stood a gigantic Christmas tree with a pile of gifts underneath.

And right in the middle was an empty dance floor, with tables set up all around. This spot was the most illuminated in the whole room, light casted by the grand crystal chandelier. Faux snowflakes fell from above, touching Hinata's cheeks with cold as the pairs stepped onto the dance floor, but not leaving any wet spots.

Then Hinata realized something. "Kageyama," he whispered urgently. " _I can't dance_."

"Just follow me," he said as the music began to play, slow and melodic and unfamiliar. The couples began to dance. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were smooth and fluid, each of their movements in sync, their chests nearly pressed together as the gorgeous couple looked into each other's eyes. Ushijima and his date danced in efficient, precise steps, a complex pattern that showed off their weeks of rehearsal. Kageyama put a hand on Hinata's back, while Hinata put his hands on his shoulders, then changed his mind and put them around his neck, then changed his mind again.

"Choose a position already," Kageyama hissed. Hinata decided to put his hands on Kageyama's waist. "You can't do that, idiot."

"Why not?"

He didn't have an answer for that. "...just move."

They swayed to the music, or attempted to, at least. Hinata kept trying to go in the wrong direction and Kageyama had to grab his hand and lead him away. He stepped on Hinata's foot no less than three times. As they went on it became clear that they both sucked. But Hinata liked the way it felt, with their hands and eyes on each other and for a second he forgot that there were other people watching them.

When the music was over, Hinata's face was flushed and he had a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach.

"Again," he said, looking up at Kageyama with that smile he couldn't resist. "And this time I'm leading."

"But you're the short one."

Hinata's eyes glinted. "So?" He took his hand and led him towards the dance floor.

(Fin.)

**Author's Note:**

> pssssttt I'm starting a blog for all my dumb leftover Hogwarts ideas, come yell at me 
> 
> hogwarts-aus.tumblr.com


End file.
